Uno de Tres
by Kaysachan
Summary: Nunca es tarde para un nuevo comienzo. ALERTA DE LEMON. One shot escrito para el reto de Abril del grupo Trastornados por los fics.


Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Uno de Tres**

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer esa visita de Nabiki y la Sra. Saotome, fue el día después de la graduación que se aparecieron por mi restaurante y me entregaron un sobre

"Toma Ukyo, con este dinero queda saldada la deuda del carrito de Okonomiyaki que el tío Genma le robó a tu padre, como podrás constatar, se te ha remunerado muy bien y se te están reconociendo los intereses por los años de la deuda" dijo Nabiki seriamente

"Y esto que significa?" pregunté nerviosa, en el fondo sabía lo que iban a decir

"Ukyo, esto significa que el compromiso con mi hijo Ranma queda disuelto, siento mucho los problemas que esta situación tan vergonzosa te ha causado, pero con esto el honor de los Saotome queda restaurado"

Acepté el sobre con lágrimas en los ojos y bajé mi cabeza, era algo que venía presintiendo desde el día que llegué tirando bombas y ayudé a destruir no solo la boda, sino también la casa de los Saotome, a partir de ese día las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas, para ese entonces ya había pasado un año de aquello y mi amistad con Ranma era un recuerdo lejano, nunca volvió a confiar en mí, y cuando nos veíamos, ella siempre estaba a su lado, la vergüenza y la culpa por lo que había hecho no me dejaban tranquila, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar el dinero e irme lejos por un tiempo.

Fueron varios años que viajé por diferentes partes del mundo, aprendiendo de diferentes tipos de cocina, conocí a muchas personas que de alguna forma me ayudaron a sanar un poco, aun así, nunca me permití acercarme demasiado a la gente, las pocas amistades que logré formar fueron superficiales, personas que estoy segura con el pasar de los años ni siquiera recordaran mi nombre.

Por cuestiones del destino, me encontré con Ryoga en las afueras de Kyoto y me contó muy contento que ya habían encontrado la cura de las maldiciones y todos prácticamente habían seguido con sus vidas, Shampoo por fin había aceptado a Mousse y estaban realmente comprometidos, Ranma se había convertido en todo un Maestro de las Artes Marciales y era muy famoso, el dojo estaba mejor que nunca, Akane en cambio decidió dedicarse a la medicina, ahora trabajaba como enfermera al lado del doctor Tofú quién ahora era su cuñado, ya que se había casado finalmente con Kasumi, Nabiki era la representante de Ranma y también estaba comprometida con Kuno, aquel superior molesto que perseguía a Akane y la chica de cabellos de fuego, como solía llamar a la versión femenina de Ranma.

"Que hay de ti?" - recuerdo haberle preguntado

"Pues estoy tratando de terminar una carrera como profesor de educación física, pero he tenido problemas por mis ausencias, pero estoy a punto de terminar, Ranma me ha ayudado mucho llevándome y trayéndome de la Universidad, como cuando éramos chicos" - me comentó muy contento

Al parecer ahora, todos eran un grupo de amigos muy cercanos, se habían convertido en algo así como "los inseparables ex-malditos de Jusenkyo", para que voy a mentir, me sentí excluida y muy dolida, pero la culpa era mía, cuando me marché no le dije a nadie a donde iría y nunca me comuniqué con nadie, la realidad es que creo que nadie notó que yo no formaba parte de esa gran familia feliz, las historias de Ryoga solo servían para darme cuenta, cuan lejano a mí era todo.

Sacó de su mochila un sobre que se miraba algo gastado y maltrecho, me lo extendió con una mirada entre triste y melancólica, cuando lo abrí, vi que era la invitación a la boda de Ranma Saotome y su bella prometida Akane Tendo, me quedé viendo por largo rato las palabras escritas en ese papel, no era nada nuevo para mí, desde que llegué a Nerima supe que ese sería el desenlace, Ranma siempre estuvo loco por Akane y ella lo amaba con locura a él, todos fuimos demasiado testarudos y necios, pero en el fondo esto era lo que tenía que pasar

"Esto tiene fecha de hace 5 meses" - le mencioné levantando una ceja

"Si, las invitaciones las enviaron con mucha anticipación, de hecho, la fecha es exactamente dentro de 1 mes" - me dijo mirándome expectante, como si temiera que me soltara a llorar en cualquier instante y me di cuenta de que la tristeza y melancolía que noté en su mirada no era por la boda sino por mi

"Yo, no sé si pueda asistir" - le dije en un murmullo

Ryoga al ver mi vacilación tomó mis manos entre las suyas y viéndome a los ojos me dijo "él realmente quiere que estés ahí, hace mucho que ha querido contactarte, pero no ha podido encontrarte"

Lo miré a los ojos tratando de averiguar si lo que me estaba diciendo era cierto y no simplemente una forma para que no me sintiera mal

"Realmente ha querido hablar conmigo?" - pregunté nerviosa

"Claro que sí, Nabiki incluso contrató un detective para ver si daba contigo, todos hemos estado muy pendientes, eres una parte importante de nuestro grupo" - me dijo sonriendo mientras me mostraba ese colmillo travieso que siempre me había parecido tan simpático

"Creo que haré lo posible por estar ahí" - le contesté con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por eso estoy aquí, sintiéndome una completa desconocida en medio de un montón de gente que en otros tiempos eran considerados amigos, compañeros y hasta rivales, veo pasar a un mesero con una bandeja llena de copas de vino, le hago señas y tomo dos al mismo tiempo, él me mira como con ganas de decir algo, pero calla y me entrega las copas, yo me hago la desentendida las tomo y como por darle a entender que no me importa lo que piense, tomo dos más, cualquier cosa es buena para aplacar esta sensación tan asfixiante que siento en la garganta.

El sonido del viento soplando fuertemente afuera del salón me distrae un momento de mis pensamientos, volteo y veo todo a mi alrededor con una sensación extraña, como si todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, la música, la gente, todo en esta fiesta me parece demasiado lejano, miro al centro de la mesa y veo ese gran arreglo de flores con unos cisnes blancos formando un corazón con su cuello y dos nombres entrelazados en el centro, un dolor fuerte me embarga, me pongo la mano en el pecho e intento calmar mi respiración.

*Inhala y exhala*

*Inhala y exhala*

*Inhala y exhala*

Me siento un poco mejor y trato de distraerme viendo a la gente, al frente del salón hay una gran mesa destinada para los novios y sus familias, ahí están Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo dando grandes risotadas y con botellas de sake en cada mano, a su lado se encuentra Kasumi y Nodoka Saotome conversando animadamente con el doctor Tofú

"Mi diamante luminoso, ven a apaciguar las furiosas olas de fuego de mi corazón" - escucho decir a Kuno Tatewaki que pasa por mi lado caminando a toda prisa detrás de Nabiki, clavo mi mirada en el rostro de él y una ola de calor me asalta por sorpresa, sinceramente nunca me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan atractivo, con esa voz fuerte y ronca, ese cuerpo fornido y trabajado por los años de practicar Kendo, su respingada nariz y su brillante sonrisa, me doy cuenta de que nunca antes me había fijado en ningún hombre que no fuera Ranma, vaya que he desperdiciado mi tiempo, Kuno podrá ser un idiota pero es un idiota muy agradable a la vista, me dedico a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, está vestido con un elegante traje sastre amoldado al cuerpo, lo que llama mi atención es como el pantalón se pega a sus fuertes piernas, marcándolas de forma que hacen que me muerda los labios de solo imaginarme lo que sería recorrerlas con mis manos, sigo subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna, lo entallado del pantalón hace que se marque lo bien dotado que es en realidad, un calor empieza a subir por mis mejillas y empieza a faltarme un poco el aire, tomo un trago y sigo subiendo la vista, en este momento se está quitando el saco y se queda con una camisa blanca que no oculta para nada su fuerte pecho, tiene abiertos varios botones y debo decir que la vista de ese espectacular cuello me nublan la mente, definitivamente ese es un buen ejemplar masculino

Tomo otro sorbo de vino para bajar un poco este calor que me está empezando a quemar y una risa masculina llama mi atención, volteo y me doy cuenta de que es Mousse que está con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y riendo a carcajadas como un bobo, probablemente de alguna estupidez dicha por Shampoo, me quedó observando fijamente a Mousse, ya no es aquel chico bobo con túnica y con anteojos graciosos, ahora es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, su larga cabellera negra le dan un aire de sensualidad que nunca había notado, sus ojos claros que siempre denotaban confusión ahora solo reflejan inteligencia y madurez, le hizo muy bien cambiar aquellos ridículos anteojos por unos de contacto, su rostro es ahora un poco más definido, sus hombros se han puesto más anchos y sus brazos más musculosos, me hacen querer investigar que más se oculta bajo esas anchas ropas chinas, sin duda otro maravilloso ejemplar masculino, en ese momento lo veo darse la vuelta para hablar con Ryoga dándome una espectacular vista de un trasero redondo y bien formado, me imagino apretando entre mis manos esa parte tan exquisita de su anatomía.

Quito la vista turbada y me concentro en mi bebida, sé que está mal que beba porque no manejo bien el alcohol, pero no puedo evitarlo, entre la angustia de pensar en lo que dirá Ranma cuando me vea aquí, esta opresión en el pecho y la oleada de pensamientos lujuriosos que están asaltando mi mente, tengo que refrescarme. Veo pasar al mismo mesero y antes de que le pida otra copa me pasa la botella, me le quedo viendo fijamente y él simplemente agacha la cabeza y sigue su camino, debe pensar que soy una de tantas admiradoras despechadas del popular maestro de artes marciales, y si lo pienso bien, no está tan equivocado, al fin y al cabo, si soy una de esas estúpidas.

Me sirvo otro trago, empiezo a recorrer nuevamente el salón y a observar a ese grupo tan extraño de invitados, quién hubiera pensado que después de tantas peleas y aventuras terminaríamos todos aquí, reunidos para celebrar lo que por tanto tiempo nos empeñamos en destruir. Ahora que todo finalmente ha terminado, siento que por fin estoy libre, por fin puedo dejar atrás los antiguos resentimientos y comenzar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, quizá logre por fin encontrar a mi verdadero amor, parece que todos los demás ya lo han hecho.

Un movimiento rápido hacen que voltee la vista hacia el otro lado del salón y mis ojos se posan sobre Ryoga, siempre ha sido un muchacho muy atractivo y varonil, pero ahora que le pongo atención me doy cuenta que ahora es un hombre tan o más atractivo incluso que el mismo Ranma, con esos poderosos brazos llenos de músculos duros, ese adorable colmillo y esa mirada tan inquietantemente profunda, que te hacen querer lanzarte a sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca, esas piernas que parecen de roca, ese torso esculpido por los mismos dioses, y ese trasero que se ve tan tentador y delicioso que no sé porque jamás le había prestado atención antes, me muerdo los labios al imaginar los maravillosos placeres que esas manos firmes podrían darme con un par de caricias.

Siento un calor arremolinarse en mis mejillas y volteo a todos lados nerviosa, siento que todos pueden ver mis pervertidos pensamientos, no sé qué me está pasando, pero ya no soy dueña de mis pensamientos, y una sensación de necesidad se está concentrando en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, en un arrebato me llevo la botella a la boca y me termino de un solo trago el resto del vino.

En ese momento veo a Nabiki tomar el micrófono y decir "Demos una gran bienvenida al Señor y la Señora Ranma Saotome" todos los invitados lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría y gritos para la feliz pareja, mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, hace años que no los he visto, la gente se ha levantado de sus asientos y comienzan a aplaudir, yo me levanto, clavo mi mirada en la entrada y en ese momento un hombre muy alto y fornido, con una enorme trenza negra atada a la espalda y una escultural mujer de corta cabellera negro-azulada y cara angelical hacen su entrada, realmente son una pareja impactante, él siempre tan guapo y ella, que siempre fue el blanco de las burlas de las "prometidas" se ha convertido en la más atractiva de entre todas nosotras, lo que más me sorprende es el amor que puede verse reflejado en sus rostros, ya no quedan ni rastros de aquel muchacho tosco y tímido que se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa y que no paraba de decir idioteces, ni de aquella muchacha violenta y mal humorada que siempre pegaba primero y escuchaba después, ahora se nota entre ellos un aire de complicidad e intimidad que solo se logra cuando compartes con el amor de tu vida.

Aplaudo junto con los demás invitados mientras comienzan el baile tradicional, yo pensé que sentiría más dolor por ver aquello, pero la cara de felicidad y plenitud absoluta en la cara de Ranma, es simplemente contagiosa, realmente estoy feliz por él, mis ojos no pueden evitar desviarse hacia donde se encuentran mis antiguos y muy sensuales amigos/conocidos/enemigos, Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno, cada uno tan diferente pero igualmente atractivo, estas sensaciones que estoy experimentando son realmente nuevas para mí, o quizá es la primera vez que me estoy permitiendo sentirlas, después de muchos años, por fin me estoy dando permiso de ser una mujer con anhelos y deseos propios, que puede perfectamente apreciar la anatomía masculina sin que tenga nada que ver con compromisos o deudas de honor, y creo que el alcohol también tiene un poco que ver, me sonrío con picardía.

La fiesta está ya muy animada y me divierto viendo a todos ya entrados en ambiente, Ryoga me ha invitado a bailar un par de veces, pero ya las últimas 2, he tenido que decirle que no, le dije que estaba muy cansada pero la verdad es que el alcohol me está comenzando a afectar realmente y me siento un poco mareada, eso sin mencionar que cada vez que he estado entre sus brazos y me ha apretado contra su pecho he tenido una ganas de lanzarme a besarlo y me he tenido que contener para no apretar sus nalgas con mis manos.

De repente veo una sombra en frente de mí, subo la vista y me encuentro con unos ojos azules que me miran con una mezcla de alegría e incertidumbre, se rasca la cabeza y mira hacia todos lados, por un instante parece que el tiempo no ha pasado, se sonríe y me toma por los brazos y me pega a su cuerpo mientras me susurra "gracias por venir Uchan, te he extrañado mucho, espero que te quedes un tiempo por acá y podamos reunirnos y conversar", yo no puedo articular palabra, me limito a abrazarlo con fuerza y dejo caer por fin unas lágrimas "Yo también te he extrañado Ranchan, me alegro mucho que por fin hayas cumplido tus sueños, cuando regreses de tu luna de miel hablaremos" al escucharme decir esto, se separa de mí y me ve a los ojos

"Realmente te quedarás?" - me pregunta emocionado

"Si, creo que es tiempo de volver a casa" - le digo sonriendo con sinceridad, él me regresa la sonrisa feliz y nuevamente me abraza.

"Qué bueno verlos así" se escucha detrás de nosotros, volteo y ahí está ella, Akane Tendo, con ese rostro angelical y ese cuerpo de ensueño, sonriendo muy feliz, nunca había entendido porque los chicos se enloquecían cada vez que ella sonreía, ahora que me está sonriendo a mí con tanta sinceridad y sentimiento por fin lo comprendo, suelto a Ranma y en un arrebato la abrazo a ella

"Muchas felicidades Akane, siempre fuiste la mejor de nosotras, deseo de corazón que seas muy feliz" - le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo

Su sonrisa se vuelve más grande y brillante todavía, casi tengo ganas de taparme los ojos, es tanta la luz que emana de ella, Ranma como poseído por una oleada de amor y lujuria incontrolable, voltea a ver a todos lados como temeroso de que alguien más sea testigo de semejante sonrisa y la toma entre sus brazos y la coloca sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco

"Hablaremos después Uchan" - me dice mientras se aleja a paso rápido, ella suelta una carcajada y se despide de mi con la mano

Caigo en mi asiento agotada pero muy tranquila, por fin, siento que soy completamente libre, todas mis culpas del pasado se han terminado, puedo pasar página y empezar nuevamente, lo que le dije a Ranma es cierto, pienso establecerme en Nerima, cada vez me gusta más la idea de formar parte de este grupo de locos amigos, creo que es hora de irme a casa, han sido demasiadas emociones y a juzgar por cierta humedad que siento entre las piernas, necesito darme un buen baño, me dirijo a la mesa donde están todos para despedirme, pero antes de llegar siento un mareo que me nubla la vista, me siento desfallecer y cierro los ojos antes de tocar el suelo.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro acostada en un sofá con una manta encima, veo a mi alrededor y es una sala muy grande y lujosa, siento un poco de miedo porque no reconozco el lugar

"Al fin despiertas" - escucho una voz ronca y profunda, es Kuno que me mira intensamente desde el otro extremo de la sala

"Qué me sucedió? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la fiesta de Ranma y Akane" - le pregunto mientras trato de incorporarme

"Te desmayaste de pronto y no pudimos hacerte reaccionar" - dice Mousse entrando a la sala y cerrando la puerta con llave

"Nos preocupaste mucho, Ukyo" - siento que alguien me susurra cerca del oído desde atrás, volteo asustada y veo a Ryoga que clava sus profundos ojos cafés en los míos

"Fuiste una chica muy mala" - dice mientras coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y empieza a masajearlos a un ritmo enloquecedor subiendo y bajando, provocando una serie de sensaciones hasta el momento desconocidas para mi

"Y qué pasó con los demás? ¿Dónde están Nabiki y Shampoo?" - pregunto nerviosa mirando a los tres hombres que me ven como si me estuvieran desnudando con la mirada

"Ellas también se preocuparon por ti, nos pidieron que te cuidáramos muy bien" - dijo Kuno acercándose con paso felino

"Que me cui..cui..daran?" - tartamudeo

"Crees que estás lista para esto?" - Pregunta Mousse mientras lanza una sensual sonrisa

Una sensación como de mil hormigas empieza a recorrerme de los pies a la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se siente arder, no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo, pero un instinto casi animal se apodera de mí, y decido tirar todas mis inhibiciones por la borda, no todos los días tienes a tres adonis mirándote como si fueras la última gota de agua y ellos estuvieran muertos de sed

"¿Y sus mujeres no se enojaran por esto?" — les pregunto suavemente mientras me acerco a Ryoga, dirigiendo mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa, soltándolos calmada y lentamente, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

"Las de ellos están de acuerdo y yo" — dice él luchando por controlar su respiración y excitación – "recuerda que no tengo novia" – me susurra con la lujuria ardiendo a través de sus ojos.

Verlos así a los tres juntos, tan atractivos, viriles, llenos de energía sexual, hacen que sienta una humedad concentrarse en mi intimidad, no puedo creer que tan solo unas horas después de haber estado fantaseando con ellos, los tenga aquí y a todos juntos, una duda me asalta y no puedo seguir sin obtener una respuesta

"¿Han hecho esto antes?" — pregunto mientras le saco la camisa de sus pantalones, arañando con mis uñas su abdomen con agudo placer.

"No, está es una ocasión especial" — dice Ryoga roncamente

"Queremos que te sientas parte de nuestro grupo, que veas que el pasado quedó atrás"

"¿Parte del grupo?" — Le saco rápidamente los pantalones — "¿Cómo una especie de iniciación?"

Ryoga se esfuerza por seguir hablando a través del cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones. Mi voz se ha tornado caliente, excitada, provocando en él un ardor profundo, mientras el toque de mis manos quema su carne.

"Si, es algo así, una fiesta solo para ti" — me dice mientras le paso las manos a través del cabello, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, levantando su cara hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan

"Y porque toda la noche te la has pasado provocándonos a los tres con esas miradas llenas de hambre y lujuria, acaso creíste que no nos dimos cuenta, sentir esa mirada tan ardiente nos puso como locos"

Siento el corazón explotarme en el pecho cuando él susurró esas palabras. Sus ojos, que normalmente son de un café oscuro, están prácticamente negros de deseo, me miran con una expresión llena de placer y excitación, mientras Kuno y Mousse se aproximan. Siento una serie de manos moviéndose sobre mi espalda y mi cintura, mientras presiono mis labios en su hombro.

"Ryoga" —Temblé, el estado de excitación que había mantenido durante gran parte de la fiesta me mantenía aun tan nerviosa, que puedo sentir mi cuerpo temblando

"Estoy nerviosa. Muy nerviosa." — Casi no puedo hablar, tratar de articular palabras en este estado es más difícil de lo que podía haber imaginado, veo a Kuno apartarse y sacar el enorme colchón del sofá cama de su lugar

"Chicos, no sería mejor si utilizáramos uno de los cuartos de la casa" —jadeo cuando siento a Mousse apartándome el cabello y rozar mi nuca con sus labios.

Siento como la habitación comienza a darme vueltas cuando Ryoga me levanta en sus brazos y me lleva al lugar donde Kuno colocó el grueso colchón en mitad del piso. Me baja suavemente y luego con ansiedad se arranca las ropas del cuerpo, para después despojarme de las mías.

Levanto mi mirada hacia él, estoy temblando de adentro hacia fuera, con la anticipación y un poco de miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo. Miro a Kuno y a Mousse, también estaban desnudos, sus miembros duros y gruesos, sus expresiones llenas de lujuria y algo más. Afecto, excitación sexual y un sentido de unión. Se mueven como si fueran uno solo, toda su atención puesta en mí, las expresiones de sus rostros denotan un deje de ternura y cariño que se me hacen oscuramente sensuales.

"Eres muy hermosa, Ukyo" – dice Mousse poniéndose a mi lado, envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos mientras me aparta el cabello del rostro, y acaricia mi mejilla

"Tan condenadamente hermosa" – murmura Ryoga mientras clava sus penetrantes ojos marrones en los míos

Mi corazón empieza a palpitar cada vez más rápido y lucho por respirar, tratando de concentrarme en las sensaciones que están comenzando a consumirme, Kuno se recuesta sobre su costado a la par mía y Ryoga se arrodilla a mis pies. Lamo mis labios con nerviosismo, agarrándome del brazo de Mousse mientras éste acaricia deliciosamente mi abdomen.

"Tu decides hasta donde quieres llegar, Ukyo" – Me dice Ryoga con una sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos me dicen lo que espera de mi esta noche

"Si crees que estoy asustada no lo estoy" – le digo con voz débil de excitación y puro nervio.

"Ya lo creo que no preciosa" – me susurra Mousse sensualmente – "Eres como un regalo para nosotros, nena"

Baja su cabeza hasta atrapar mis labios entre los suyos en un beso que me hace gemir con creciente necesidad, trato de acomodarme mejor para encontrarme de lleno con él, su lengua empuja la barrera de mis labios, enredándose con mi lengua mientras el erotismo extremo de los tres hombres que me rodean, empieza a palpitar a través de mis venas.

Me vuelvo en sus brazos, atrayéndolo, necesitando abrazar el alma que aprieta el calor que su beso enciende en mí. Siento unas manos detrás, debajo, escucho frases susurradas segundos antes de que unos labios masculinos rocen mi hombro y luego mi pantorrilla.

Ahogo un grito en el beso, arqueándome, tratando de acerca lo más que puedo a Mousse, mientras él gime de forma hambrienta contra mis labios, la palma ancha de Kuno se cierra sobre la curva de uno de mis senos, mientras me levanta una pierna para colocarla sobre su muslo y unos cálidos labios acarician mi rodilla.

"Mousse" – Me aparto de su beso, la intensidad sexual del momento está aumentando tanto dentro de mi que me cuesta respirar

"Solo déjate llevar, Ukyo" – me susurra con voz desesperada. Mi cabeza está descansando sobre el hombro de Kuno, quién en estos momentos acaricia mi cuello con sus labios y lengua, mientras con sus manos levanta mi pecho para dirigirlos a la hambrienta boca de Mousse.

Más abajo, la boca de Ryoga se acerca cada vez más a la húmeda parte del centro de mi cuerpo.

"Dios Mio" – no puedo evitar gritar, mientras los labios de Mousse se cierran sobre mi endurecido pezón, en el mismo segundo en que la lengua de Ryoga se abre paso a través de los pliegues de mi intimidad.

Una oleada de placer me inunda de repente. Así, tan fácil y rápidamente mi cuerpo alcanza el clímax, una vibración llena de intensas sensaciones explotan por todo mi cuerpo, mientras Ryoga empuja su lengua dura y profundamente dentro de mi vagina, acariciándola, lamiendo cada flujo de líquido que se derrama en mi interior.

Me retuerzo restregándome contra la boca de Ryoga, mientras él sostiene mi pierna para adentrarse más profundamente entre mis muslos. La boca de Mousse sigue succionando hambrientamente mi pecho, para luego moverse hacia el otro, mientras Kuno se coloca detrás de mí y cubre mi otro pezón, mis caderas se arquean por su propia cuenta hacia Ryoga.

Estoy completamente desesperada, atormentada por el placer, por esta intensidad sexual que me hacen sentir que el borde del precipicio está solo a unos segundos de distancia.

"Muchachos" – exclama Ryoga roncamente en una ardiente demanda, mientras se acomoda entre mis piernas

Echo un vistazo a las dos cabezas que bajan hacia mis pezones y no puedo evitar un jadeo, el miembro de Ryoga está grueso y erecto, en una posición que parece exigir acción. Miro las manos de Mousse y de Kuno que levantan mis muslos y me dejan totalmente abierta para recibir a Ryoga.

"Ukyo" – Ryoga levanta mi cabeza para que lo mire fijamente a los ojos, quiere que confíe en él y en el asombroso placer y excitación que rebotan a través de su cuerpo

Ellos parecían moverse como si fueran una solo persona dividida en tres asombrosos cuerpos, pero todos igual de atractivos, respondiendo sexualmente de la misma manera, mi intimidad está totalmente empapada, contraída de necesidad, mientras mi trasero palpita con intensidad.

Lanzo un grito cuando siento los dedos de Mousse adentrarse entre los pliegues de mi trasero y rozar mi abertura

Veo los ojos de los tres hombres oscurecerse y su expresión volverse más intensa y sensual.

"Te gusta esto?" – me susurra Mousse, mientras que recorre con sus dedos mi cavidad anal, no puedo evitar gritar de satisfacción

Kuno gira su cabeza y mira su miembro rígido mientras que Ryoga se acerca cada vez más, besando con la punta de su pene la contraída entrada de mi vagina. Mientras Mousse y Kuno extienden mis piernas mucho más, la expresión de sus rostros es de puro éxtasis.

"Crees que puedes seguir con esto, Ukyo" – me pregunta Ryoga sofocado pero con un aire de orgullo masculino

"Malditos los tres, si uno de ustedes no me hace suya en este instante, los golpearé hasta matarlos con mi espátula" – les grito mientras arqueo mi cuerpo tratando de conducir la gruesa cabeza del miembro de Ryoga hasta la entrada de mi intimidad.

Siento de inmediato la intrusión en mi cuerpo y la desesperada estrechez de mi vagina cuando él se empuja hacia adelante, jadeo y echo mi cabeza a un lado mientras mi cuerpo se cubre de humedad y un líquido cremoso empieza a fluir

"Ryoga, Ryoga" – canto su nombre, casi a punto de gritar mientras siento mis músculos extenderse, y protestar, mientras mi cuerpo trata de hacerle sitio al ancho tallo que intenta introducirse dentro de mí.

Con una mano me aferro al brazo de Mousse y con la otra al de Kuno. Se que mis uñas están penetrando su piel pero no me importa. Me agito estremecida, gritando y suplicando desesperadamente por más. Mientras me aferro al grueso y caliente miembro de Ryoga que entra centímetro a centímetro, haciéndome sentir como si una vara de acero ardiente me empalara.

"Maldición, no puedo contenerme" – gime Ryoga con desesperación, mientras empieza a salir de mi interior "Está demasiado apretada"

"NO" – grito mientras me arqueo más cerca, con la convicción de que, si él no continúa empujando esa gruesa erección en mi interior, moriré de necesidad - "Por favor, Ryoga. No te detengas"

Por un momento ellos se quedan quietos. El aire se ha vuelto espeso con el calor, el olor a sexo y la punzante excitación. Miro entre mis muslos y me doy cuenta qué, menos de la mitad del palpitante pene esta enterrado en mi interior. Me siento llena, estirada más allá de los soportable y estoy muriendo por más. Alzo una mirada suplicante hacia Ryoga.

"No puedo resistirlo" – le grito con mis caderas empujando mi vagina hacia el grueso miembro – "Por favor, Ryoga, hazme tuya."

Ryoga me mira enloquecido al escucharme susurrar esas palabras y desliza su pene un poco más profundo, mientras mi espalda se arquea y un gruñido desgarra mi garganta. Mousse y Kuno aún sostienen mis piernas manteniéndome abierta, observando como mi vagina se abre alrededor de la tremenda erección de Ryoga.

Kuno dirige su mirada hacia mi y puedo ver su excitación, su completo placer por verme rogar por el miembro de su amigo.

"Que estás esperando Ryoga" – le susurra profundamente – "Déjanos mirarla. Déjanos ver su placer" – puedo escuchar una extraña necesidad en su voz, la necesidad de verme disfrutar y sentirme satisfecha y amada.

No puedo detener el grito ensordecedor que escapa de mi garganta cuando Ryoga se adentra en mi interior. Mis ojos se abren como platos y mi visión se desenfoca cuando siento el placer y el dolor colisionar y dispararse a través de mi cuerpo, llevándome tan alto y tan duro, que no estoy segura si sobreviviré. No es una dura y rápida arremetida contra mi intimidad, es una penetración delicada e implacable al interior de mi empapada y estrecha vagina, hasta que lo siento hundirse totalmente.

"Maldición. Está demasiado apretada" – Ryoga se queda inmóvil en mi interior, agarrando con sus manos mis caderas, mientras lucho por empujarme a mi misma en su rígido miembro

Siento que se retira lentamente mientras Mouse y Kuno parecen despertar de su aturdida concentración ante la visión de su amigo enterrando su pene en mi intimidad. No soy capaz de apartar mi mirada de ese miembro empapado con su espesa crema retirándose de mi cuerpo.

"No" – lloriqueo, mientras lucho contra las manos que me sujetan, y trato de mecerme contra la endurecida carne – "Por favor. Por favor. No"

Entonces de un solo golpe se introduce en mi interior. Me retuerzo sobre el colchón, y un grito ahogado se atasca en mi garganta ante el desesperado estiramiento y el ardiente placer que me ataca desde el centro de mi ser.

"Voy a venirme dentro de ella" – advirtió Ryoga firmemente – "Maldición, si no saco mi pene en este momento no podré controlarme. Está condenadamente apretada"

Levanto mi mirada hacia Mousse que se encuentra de rodillas a mi lado, con una mano sosteniendo mi muslo cerca de su cuerpo y con la otra se acaricia su propia erección, él dirige su mirada hacia mi y veo su cara distorsionada llena de lujuria y anticipación.

Siento los dedos de Ryoga subiendo por mis piernas, hasta que coloca sus pulgares a cada lado de mi hinchado clítoris y empieza a masajear la carne alrededor, haciéndome luchar para poder agitar mis caderas y trabajar mi vagina sobre el lubricado miembro que late en mi interior. Estiro mis manos y cubro las manos de Mousse y de Kuno que están acariciándose sus propios miembros. Kuno lanza un gruñido de aprobación, mientras mueve su mano, permitiendo que la mía, más pequeña, acaricie la abultada erección que lo atormenta.

La mano de Mousse cubre la mía cuando agarro su pene, pero mantiene mi mano quieta sin permitir que lo acaricie.

"Quiero mirarte" – me susurra – "si dejo que me toques ahora, no tendré control para mirar tu orgasmo cuando explotes por primera vez con nosotros"

"Si ninguno de ustedes logra hacer que tenga un orgasmo explosivo hoy, voy a matarlos a todos" – jadeo con desesperación – "Por el amor de Dios, porque están atormentándome así"

"No, preciosa" – me susurra Mousse, con una voz pulsante de necesidad – "No entiendes"

"Esto no va a durar" – dice Ryoga mientras se retira, y gime derrotado antes de introducirse nuevamente en mi interior

"Oh Dios, Oh Dios" – mis manos se olvidan de los miembros que estaban sosteniendo y me aferro a sus brazos mientras el placer se apresura a través de mi cuerpo – "Por favor. Por favor"

Lucho por liberar mis piernas, para empalarme sobre la erección palpitante enterrándose dentro de mí. Estoy desesperada por llegar al orgasmo, por liberar el creciente placer, por liberar todas las abrumadoras sensaciones que estremecen mi cuerpo.

Ryoga empieza a lanzar otra maldición, mientras se echa con fuerza hacia atrás, sacando su miembro de la desesperada carne de mi vagina mientras grito conmocionada en pulsante necesidad. Al mismo tiempo Mousse y Kuno liberan mis piernas y logro incorporarme. Me volteo hacia Ryoga que toma posesión de mis labios bruscamente, agarro sus cabellos con mis manos y lo empujo hacia el colchón.

Lanzo una pequeña risa de felicidad, para segundos después montar el duro miembro que se levanta entre sus muslos. Sin ninguna advertencia o tiempo para ajustarme, me empalo yo misma sobre la abultada erección que se levanta anhelante hacia mi hambrienta intimidad.

Lanzo un lamento lleno de dolor y placer, sintiendo una sensación acelerarse a través de mi cuerpo mientras mis músculos se separan salvajemente con cada arremetida. Ryoga lanza un gemido bajo mi cuerpo, mientras aferra sus manos a mis caderas y Kuno se coloca delante de mi, empujando su miembro entre mis labios.

En la desesperación del momento siento que pierdo el control. Detrás de mí, siento como Mouse se acerca y sin previo aviso me da una nalgada, siento como mi vagina se contrae y un grito de placer se ahoga en mi boca apretando más el miembro de Kuno

"Ahora, Ukyo" – gruñe Ryoga mientras sostiene firmemente mis muslos, calmándome mientras el pene de Kuno se adentra en mi boca – "Ahora verás…"

Mis ojos se abren como platos cuando siento a Mousse moverse detrás y las manos de Ryoga moverse hacia mis nalgas, apartándomelas, revelando mi cavidad anal. Segundos después, siento como la ancha cabeza del pene de Mousse se adentra en ella.

"Relájate, preciosa" – me susurra Ryoga – "Lento y suave, Ukyo"

Lanzo un gemido alrededor de la carne que llena mi boca, succionándola desesperadamente, lloriqueando cada vez que siento a Mousse deslizarse lentamente, tan condenadamente lento que al pasar por el apretado anillo de músculos, estos se contraen alrededor de su carne. Mi vagina se aprieta cada vez más firmemente al miembro de Ryoga, incluso mucho más firme mientras Mousse se adentra en las ardientes profundidades de mi ano.

El aire húmedo alrededor de nosotros se llena de desesperados gemidos masculinos y susurros. Mi cuerpo tiembla y se estremece, débil de excitación y más que agradecida cuando siento las fuertes manos de Ryoga asegurando mi cuerpo, sujetando mis brazos, ayudándome a mantener la posición que necesito para ocuparme de la gruesa vara que se empuja dentro y fuera de mi boca. El limpio sabor de la carne endurecida, la ardiente longitud que roza mi lengua me hace sentir hambrienta, ávida de más. Detrás de mí, Mousse abre mis músculos, provocando una ardiente pizca de dolor que hace un impetuoso contraste contra el exquisito placer del miembro de Ryoga estirando mi vagina.

En este momento me siento llena, invadida y no puedo evitar el intenso lamento que se escapa de mi garganta cuando Mousse empuja esos últimos centímetros dentro de mi ano. Estoy totalmente empalada, tomada, poseída. Me siento en la gloria.

Como si el último empalamiento detrás de mí, fuera toda la señal que necesitaban, los tres hombres empiezan a moverse. Perfectamente sincronizados, sus cuerpos levantándose y cayendo, entrando y saliendo en perfecta sintonía. Una danza natural e impetuosa de tal sensualidad, de tal exceso erótico que siento que he perdido todo el sentido de la realidad. Un ritmo pulsante de deseo, pasión y lujuria llenan el aire. Ardientes gemidos masculinos, súplicas susurradas, y la gruesa y dura carne que acarician mis regiones más sensibles y apretadas, es más de lo que mi cuerpo puede procesar al mismo tiempo.

Mi boca se aprieta sobre el pene de Kuno, mis manos se aferran al cabello de Ryoga, mientras la boca de él se cierra sobre un pezón endurecido, succionándolo dura y profundamente dentro de su boca. Y más abajo, sus miembros gruesos y palpitantes empezaron a impulsarse dura y profundamente dentro de mí, tenso mis sensibles músculos, lanzando un grito mientras la caliente carne acaricia mis delicados tejidos mientras ellos incrementan sus arremetidas.

Lucho por respirar y mantener el juicio mientras la electricidad empieza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como un relámpago siento una sensación apresurarse a través de mi útero contraído, mientras Ryoga y Mousse empiezan a cogerme más duro, gimiendo, sus endurecidas varas laten embravecidas en mi interior, Kuno agarra la mitad de su miembro y empieza a empujarlo más duro dentro de mi boca. Siento que voy a explotar. A desintegrarme.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y se pone rígido, mi mirada se oscurece y levanto mis ojos hacia Kuno en modo de súplica. No puedo resistirlo. No puedo soportarlo. El placer, las sensaciones, la profundidad de las emociones que se están removiendo a través de mi cuerpo como un maremoto de creciente placer.

Como si mi mirada suplicante encendiera un fusible, Kuno empieza a murmurar "No puedo esperar" – Encorva su cuerpo mientras interna su pene nuevamente en mi boca, volviendo a repetir la acción, mientras detrás y debajo de mí, Mousse y Ryoga incrementan su velocidad a empujones, el placer es demasiado grande

Apenas si soy vagamente consciente del sonido de succión de mis propios labios que se había tornado demasiado alto para mis aturdidos sentidos. El sonido de empapados empujones, de los gemidos masculinos y la ardiente adoración era demasiado. Cuando Kuno se retira de mi boca, una explosión se apodera de mi cuerpo y lanzo un desgarrador grito de placer

Siento mi cuerpo sacudirse, convulsionar, derramarse y estremecerse con fuertes e involuntarios espasmos. Siento a mi útero ondularse y cerrarse, mi ano se tensa mientras Mousse gime detrás de mí, un segundo antes de explotar en las ardientes profundidades de mi ano con una liberación desesperada.

Ryoga grita bajo mi cuerpo, mientras otro poderoso orgasmo se apodera de mí y me derramo sobre su miembro, mientras él empuja su pene cada vez más duro y profundo en mi interior.

Puedo escuchar a Mousse detrás de mí, lanzando un último gemido que le desgarra el pecho, mientras mis músculos lo mantienen aferrado a mi cuerpo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se retira lentamente de mi interior. Entonces, sorprendentemente, Kuno se agarra a mis caderas y con su miembro todavía erecto se introduce dentro de mi ano, mientras que Ryoga se mantiene quieto para darle tiempo a su amigo de iniciar una serie de empujones duros y rápidos dentro de mí.

"Ryoga, Ryoga…" – le susurro – "Quiero que te vengas"

Esas cruciales e intensas palabras hacen añicos su autocontrol. Se mueve con esfuerzo, enterrando su pene más duro y profundo en mi interior, mientras que Kuno me destruye con la fuerza de su propio clímax. Con un grito ahogado y desesperado siento como Ryoga se derrama en mi interior, activando otro orgasmo más fuerte y profundo, haciendo a mi cuerpo tensarse de tal forma que siento que puedo morirme en este instante. La emoción del agonizante éxtasis que abruma mis sentidos me hace lanzar un grito de placer mientras siento como me desplomo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, DIOS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" – gritó desesperada mientras abro los ojos aturdida

"ehhh…Ukyo…te encuentras bien?" – me pregunta Ryoga con la cara roja y mirándome entre preocupado e incómodo

"Que sucede? Dónde estoy?" – pregunto mientras volteo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que todavía estoy en el salón de la fiesta sentada en una silla con Nabiki, Kuno, Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga rodeándome

"Creo que ibas a despedirte de nosotros cuando te desmayaste en medio de la pista, Mousse y yo te cargamos, mientras Kuno buscó un sillón cómodo donde colocarte" – me responde Ryoga

"Oh!" – todo fue un sueño, pienso mientras trato de acomodarme, de manera que no puedan notar la incomodidad de la humedad entre mis piernas

"Parece que tu estar soñando algo muy pervertido, gritar mucho los nombres de mi Airen, Kuno y Ryoga" – menciona Shampoo con una sonrisa divertida mientras agarra del brazo a Mousse, que avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas aparta la vista hacia otro lado.

"Ummm, tienes suerte de que los sueños no se pueden cobrar Ukyo, sino estarías muy endeudada conmigo" – dice Nabiki mientras toma la mano de Kuno que me mira de una forma que me hace temblar, yo desvío la mirada rápidamente y Nabiki levanta una ceja y añade – "Y por si hay alguna duda, soy muy egoísta y no me gusta compartir mis juguetes" – dice mientras me mira de forma que siento como si un gran balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mí – "Vamos Kuno baby" – dice mientras se alejan

"Shampoo tampoco compartir airen" – me dice mientras se aprieta contra el cuerpo de Mousse "Me da gusto que hayas decidido quedarte en Nerima, nos vemos pronto" – Mousse me lanza una mirada penetrante y se voltea para irse con Shampoo

"Un sueño…" – No puedo creer que todo lo que viví fuera producto de mi activa imaginación, que vergüenza pienso mientras volteo a mi alrededor, que habré estado gritando - "Argggg" – grito mientras me tapo la cara con las manos, con las imágenes de ese sueño grabadas en la piel, lo mejor será que me mantenga lejos de estos hombres y de Nerima al menos por un tiempo.

Siento como unas manos fuertes y firmes toman las mías y las apartan de mi cara y me encuentro con unos ojos marrones llenos de ternura y comprensión "No te preocupes Ukyo, en realidad solo murmuraste nuestros nombres un par de veces y el grito solo fue al final" – me dice mientras me sonríe dulcemente sin soltar mi mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie

"Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa" – por toda respuesta solo lo tomo del brazo y empiezo a caminar con él hacia la salida, lo miro de reojo y no puedo evitar que un calor invada mis mejillas y la humedad empiece a correrse por mis piernas, menos mal que estoy usando un vestido largo, él se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando y se sonroja, me sonrío pícaramente mientras pienso en lo que puede pasar cuando lleguemos a mi casa, después de todo 1 de 3 no está mal.

Fin

Hace mucho que leo fanfics pero la verdad es la primera vez en años que me animo en escribir algo, lo hice para responder al reto que lanzó DanisitaM en el grupo Trastornados por los fics, no sé como habrá quedado el resultado final ya que se me ocurrió participar en el último día del reto, así que no tuve mucho tiempo de editarlo o revisarlo.

Se lo voy a dedicar a MariaConchita(Nabiki) porque fue por un comentario que ella hizo que se me ocurrió la idea para esta historia y a Naes mi hermana de otra mamá porque me animó a que lo escribiera.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
